


Photobooth

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1950s, Beatles - Freeform, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, McLennon, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Photobooths were super popular for homosexuals to keep a memento of their relationship when they were first introduced because of their privacy.</p><p>Rating: PG<br/>Time line: 50's<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photobooth

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/85456308630/photobooth-mclennon-short

Privacy was something all couples longed for, all people wanted, but for a homosexual couple in the 1950's it was something that was not only longed for, but needed. It was Friday night and John and Paul were out in Blackpool, enjoying the closest thing they could have to a proper date, a guys night out. Them, George, Stu, Ivan and Pete (not the Best) were out and about in the amusement park at the end of the pier, joking and playing around, when suddenly Ivan spotted four birds in the merry-go-round giving the three actual bachelors the eye.

"ey, how about the talent?" Ivan grinned bumping his elbow on George's side, staring a sequence on bumps going down the line of bachelors, reaching the secret couple in the end of the line, who were talking quietly between themselves. 

"Go on men!" John cheered them on.

"How about you two?" Stuart raised his eyebrow, having "a bit of a flee behind his ear", having his suspensions about the Lennon and McCartney partnership. 

"Paulie here is hungry, so we're gonna grab some fish and chips." John lied between his teeth as he put his arm around Paul, giving him a friendly side hug.

"Alright then, see ya." Said Ivan, before Stuart could keep going with his interrogation. John and Paul watched as the group of boys reached and go on the merry-go-round, immanently starting to chat up the girls. "come with me." John whispered into Paul's ear, leading him with his low tone to a photo-booth behind one of the carnival toys. John pulled open the curtain, looking around to check that no one was looking, before getting in with Paul.

"A photo-booth?" Paul arched his brow as John squeezed in next to him in the small booth. John just grinned, putting in a coin. As the counter began counting down he put his arm around Paul and with a devilish grin he whispered: "Privacy" Both surprising Paul with courageous, loving kiss.   


End file.
